


Promise for Reassurance

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Yellow Fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise for Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 6 Yellow Fever

"So, what did you see? While you were sick."

Dean tensed in Sam's arms, snuggling closer to him at the memory of Sam becoming the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

"Dean?"

Dean let out a breath and turned to face Sam, lie ready and waiting.

"I told you. I saw-"

"Yeah, yeah. The regular stuff. I know you're lying. What did you see?"

Dean remained silent, hoping Sam would just drop the topic if he refused to speak.

Sam sighed angrily, eye's rolling to the ceiling in exasperation.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Dean closed his eyes and buried his face in Sam's chest, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"I saw you."

"Me?"

"Uh-huh."

Sam rubbed his hand up and down Dean's back.

"What was I doing?"

"Your eyes... Your eyes were yellow. And you were trying to kill me with your demon mind powers."

"Oh, Dean..."

"I know-I know that won't happen, I know, but-"

Dean was interrupted by the soft press of Sam's lips on his own.

"I will never ever hurt you like that, Dean."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
